Anime Scene 13
*Endless Gravestones arc: ** 12: Part I ** 13: Part II ** 14: Qualified to Fight Cold open Clare flees through forest, Ophelia in close pursuit. Clare stops at the canyon's edge. Trump card 'Reckoning' Clare finally confronts Ophelia. Both release their Yoma power, but Ophelia is puzzled when Clare shuts her power off. When Clare fends off Ophelia's initial attack, Ophelia guesses that Clare is reading her aura to anticipate her moves. Ophelia then tries her new technique on Clare and proceeds to cut through Clare's spaulders, wounding her shoulders. By vibrating the blade, Ophelia creates an optical illusion of undulation. Now Clare cannot anticipate Ophelia's moves. Ophelia calls her technique "the Rippling Sword." In a deliberate burlesque, she adds that her nickname could be "Rippling Ophelia," but she cannot spread the word about her nickname, as everyone who has seen it is dead. In the ensuing fight, Clare loses her right arm, then "falls" into the canyon river. Ophelia's Rippling Sword 'Feint' Downstream, Clare crawls from the river on a bank, her severed arm held in her mouth. But Ophelia suddenly appears on the opposite bank. Ophelia says she knows Clare's stratagem. When Clare held on to her arm as she fell into the canyon, that gave her away. Ophelia now expounds on the two types of warriors—"attacker" and "tactical defense." Attackers can reattach severed limbs, but cannot regenerate lost parts of their body. A warrior's goal in life determines the personality type. Attackers seek revenge, where those of the tactical defense type seek self-preservation. In any case, Ophelia does not intend for Clare to reattach her arm. She minces the arm, then cuts off Clare's remaining hand. Ophelia is about to kill Clare. Intruder 'Surprise' A cloaked stranger interrupts Ophelia. Clare tries to warn her away, but the intruder stays. Angered, Ophelia attacks, but the Rippling Sword does not touch the intruder. Suddenly Ophelia is slashed all over her body. 'Identity revealed' The witch cloak falls away and a figure from Clare's past is revealed—"Quicksword" Ilena. Clare is shocked. She thought Ilena was killed that day on the plateau. Figure from the past Shocked by this, in addition to her wounds, Clare falls unconscious. Safe haven 'At home' Clare regains consciousness. She finds herself in bed, her right arm still missing. But her left hand has been reattached. Ilena comes into the cabin with food. Clare tries to leave, but Ilena stops her. Studio sketch of Ilena's cabin Outside a cabin in a mountain basin—Ilena's hidden valley—Ilena chops apart a tree with Quicksword. 'Haunted by past' Later, Clare thanks Ilena for the meal. Ilena questions Clare if she has Teresa inside her and why she persists on confronting Priscilla. Clare explains that Teresa was everything to her. Ilena offers to teach Clare the Fast Sword. They later practice fighting. Awakening Deep in the forest, Priscilla is free of pain. And hungry for internal organs. Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Ophelia:' Ulrike Stürzbecher (de), Luci Christian (en-us), Julie Deliquet (fr), Jenny De Cesarei (it), Emi Shinohara (ja) *'Ilena:' Heide Domanowski (de), Wendy Powell (en-us), Laura Zichy (fr), Marina Thovez (it), Minami Takayama (ja), Sherwin Revestir (tl) 'Notes' *In the anime, Ophelia mentions "Phantom" Miria and "Quickword" Ilena *In the manga, Ophelia mentions "Dark Alicia" and "Phantom Miria"Claymore 7, Scene 35, p. 49 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime